


Teenage Kicks

by Wickedcold



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fem!Sherlock, Fem!Watson - Freeform, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Genderbending, M/M, fem!johnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedcold/pseuds/Wickedcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherri and Joan meet in the school nurse's office and fateful observation sweeps them away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

"Nu _rse_!.... NURSE!" 

The school nurse cringed as he heard the obnoxiously familiar sing song call. It belonged to the very pretty, but very rude, Sherri. Out of dread and avoidance, he ordered his new student assistant on the job.

"Oh Joan could you _please_ take care of Miss Holmes?" Dr. Hooper sighed; coast clear.

Joan, being new, obeyed the order without a problem. She walked to the small waiting room and was greeted by a roll of eyes. There was a girl, about her age, maybe a few years younger, dressed as if this were a prep school. She was tall, slim, and had dark loose curly hair that contrasted with her pale alabaster skin. She was fit, if not slightly muscular, and was leaning on the cluttered desk that Joan had just approached.

"Well, hello there. I'm--"

"Joan Watson. Senior, just moved here. You traveled around the middle east for most of your high school career, you have an alcoholic sister, just broke up with her boyfriend , shall I go on?"

Joan stood there dumbfounded for a moment before shaking out, "how.... how did you....?"

"Very simply actually, but that is not why I am here. The bio lab kicked me out, but I understand that you also have supplies that I need. All I require is some rubbing alcohol, a bandage, a stethoscope, some tweezers, and a small pair of hands. You seem right for the job." Joan blinked for a moment in shock as she continued. "Are you afraid of squeezing into small compartments and the sight blood?"


	2. Time To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding ensues

Joan followed her new acquaintance into a grand old theater and stood skeptically as her taller counterpart motioned her into what looked like an open trap door below the stage.

"See this door? I want you to crawl in with this camera and take pictures of each wall, the floor, and the ceiling. Then go back in and take swabs of all the organic matter that you find may be important. When you're done, do tests on it and report back to me". Sherri looked at her impatiently, then pulled out a bag of candy from her blazer, and walked toward the audience to take a seat in the rows of empty, beat-up, stained velvet chairs.

"Excuse me?" Sherri raised an eyebrow to this. "I don't see why you can't do this. That space isn't too small, you have hands and feet, why can't you do this?" Joan's voice angrily rose, her tone, annoyed. Sherri raised another eyebrow to this and turned around.

"You see, I don't want to. Also, candy." Sherri pridefully motioned to her packed-full bag.

"Oh so you don't want to now! Is that what this is? Am I just your little servant you found in the nurse's office because you were feeling lazy!" Joan grew angry, but still contained enough to not turn red.

"Well I find you more tolerable than Hooper, and any other pupil would report me to principle Lestrade. You seem different. You've seen things. Also, I find small enclosements most displeasing."

"What? You don't even know me Sherri."

"Yes I do."

"What?!"

"I know everything about you--or well most likely everything about you?"

"Really? How?"

"Simple observance, obviously".

"Oh, _obviously?_ "

"Yes, do I need to repeat myself?"

"Oh I'd rather you not."

"Good."

A pregnant silence filled the empty theater.

"I wasn't going to anyways--"

"Goddammit Sherri why do you even have a pound of candy, now that is what I am wondering about."

"Well it's like an addiction that is too intolerable to kick."

"An addiction?" Joan looked in awe at the girl who looked more fit than herself.

"I tried easing out but the smarties kept calling my name."

"Why don't you try cold turkey then?" Joan's eyes commenced to roll.

"Eww that sounds _dreadful_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you comment, i will read it, and i will love you :)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy so if you have any questions, comments, or complaints, please share them below. next chapter coming soon :)


End file.
